Up to now, such an overload circuit breaker and starter apparatus, as shown in the FIG. 2, wasted electric power because of the presence of a high resistance state (increasing from 20.OMEGA. to several millions .OMEGA.) and the continuous inflow of current into the P.C.T 7 after a starting of a motor. In case of a momentary interruption of the power source, a loss in the starting capability of the motor was experienced and a restriction current (a starting current) flowed continuously into a motor, accordingly providing the motor with excessive power as well as developing an electric power loss, finally shortening the life span of the apparatus.
At this time, the nichrome resistance 20 of the overload circuit breaker 21 generates heat, and before it is cut off by an operation of the bimetal 5, not only is much electric power lost but also a continuous resistance loss appeared due to the resistance 20 even during driving of the circuit.